Digimon: Three Worlds Connect
by Lulu De Rushe
Summary: DA, 02, Tamers, and DF crossover. The DA and 02 gang thought that MaloMyotismon's defeat had brought peace to both the human world and the digiworld. But the sudden appearance of a mysterious girl and violent earthquakes completely shattered the seemingly tranquil perception. Three worlds collide as the digidestined attempt to work together to defeat new enemies. Pairings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! My name is Lulu and I've always wanted to create a digimon story with 4 of my favorite generations' characters. **

**There will be one OC who actually may not be that much of an OC, but my main focus is on the all the digidestined. I will be using Japanese names and the Japanese school system, which ends in March and starts in April.  
**

**Here's a brief profile of the DA and 02 characters (Tamers and DF will come later):  
**

**Koushiro- Age 16 (1st year High School)  
Mimi Tachikawa- Age 16 ****(1st year HS)**  
Jyou- Age 18 (3rd** year HS)**  
Taichi Yagami- Age 17 **(2nd year HS)**  
Yamato Ishida- Age 17 ******(2nd year HS)**  
Sora Takenouchi- Age17 ******(2nd year HS)**

**Miyako Inoue- Age 15 (3rd year Middle School)**  
**Takeru Takaishi- Age 14 (2nd year MS)**  
**Hikari Yagami- Age 14 (2nd year MS)**  
**Daisuke Motomiya- Age 14 (2nd year MS)**  
**Ken Ichijouji- Age 14 (2nd year MS)**  
**Iori Hida- Age 12 (Last year of elementary)**

**For DA and 02, this story is set three years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon. **

**Pairings for DA and 02 are: TaichixSora, YamatoxMimi, TakeruxHikari, KoushiroxOC, MenxMiyako**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. **

**Izumi Household; Odaiba, Japan**

It was supposed to be summer, but the grey sky pouring snow seemed to indicate otherwise. Koushiro Izumi glanced worriedly outside of the window in his room. He had the advantage of living on the 15th floor of an apartment block, so he had a clear view of his surroundings.

"Koushiro-han, is it really summer now?" asked a red insect-like creature on the floor beside the said boy's desk.

"Well Tentomon, the calendar definitely says its August 1.." Koushiro sighed. The digidestined had made plans to celebrate their 6th Anniversary of the original digidestined entering the digi world, but the snow seemed to make them impossible.

"Why don't we go outside to check if we can still go somewhere?"

"Good idea," Koushiro pulled on his jacket, grabbed his keys, and headed out of his room. "Don't forget to close the door, Tentomon!" He continued on as he heard a faint "roger".

"Be careful when you head out!" Kae Izumi called out to her son, "The snow outside is really deep."

With a grin at his mother and an affirmative response, Koushiro walked outside of his family apartment.

**Oozaki Park; Odaiba, Japan**

"I can't believe the snow is more than 30 cm!" Tentomon called as he flew above the snow. "Koushiro-han, you might really have to call everyone to cancel the meeting."

"It IS our anniversary, so I might as well see if another place works." Koushiro replied as he attempted to trudge through thick layers of snow. "This park actually might do the job. Take a look!"

Like a paradise shielded from its white invaders, Oozaki Park was only slightly covered in snow. It truly was an anomaly, because it seemed impossible that it can be so sheltered while its surroundings are completely conquered by snow.

"Woah! Look, Koushiro-han! What's that?" Tentomon exclaimed as he pointed to the corner of the park. Koushiro's gaze followed his partner's claws and his eyes widened at the sight that greeted him.

On the ground, a girl around his age lay unconscious. Her black hair contrasted sharply with the snow as she seemed to peacefully doze off. She wore a blue summer dress that immediately made Koushiro feel cold upon seeing her. He quickly made his way to her with Tentomon in tow and began to examine her breathing.

"She's still alive!" He sighed in relief as he felt faint intakes of air.

"What do we do now?" Tentomon asked.

"Looks like the next police station will be a far walk. Guess we take her back." Koushiro shrugged and began to pick the girl up.

**Yagami Household; Odaiba, Japan**

"Onii-chan, look at the snow!" exclaimed a petit brunette. Her light brown hair that reached her shoulders moved with her as she swung her head to turn her light brown gaze onto her brother.

"Crap. And today's supposed to be our anniversary," Taichi Yagami frowned. The group HAD to meet. If not, they'll drift further and further apart, Taichi thought grimly. He turned to his sister, Hikari Yagami "How on earth can the weather change from being more than 30 degrees Celsius to negative degrees in such a short time?"

Hikari's reply was interrupted by the door slamming open, and a yellow lizard like digimon emerged with a cat like digimon following closely behind. "Taichi! The snow outside is HUGE!" Agumon, Taichi's partner exclaimed.

"We had to shovel our way through the snow to see your dad's car." added Gatomon, Hikari's partner. The Yagami siblings exchanged a worried look as they both felt strangely uneasy at the sight of the snow. They soon heard a knock, and Yuuko Yagami, the mother of Taichi and Hikari entered Hikari's room.

"Are you still meeting with everyone for the anniversary?" Mrs. Yagami looked worriedly at her children. "It's too dangerous outside."

"Don't worry, mom!" Taichi grinned as he reassured his mother, "We've been through much more dangerous stuff than this little bit of snow." He then proceeded to gently push his mother out of his sister's room. As soon as he closed the door, he turned to the digimon and Hikari and announced, "I'm going to text Koushiro now to find out what we'll do. Come on, Agumon, let's go back to my room."

"I've got a bad feeling about this snow.." Agumon heard Taichi mutter.

**Izumi Household; Odaiba, Japan**

"Wow, I can't believe we snuck her in without mom or dad noticing." Koushiro let out a huge sigh of relief as he slumped down from exhaustion. As if hearing his voice, the girl shivered a little.

"She looks cold, we should get her new clothes!" Tentomon pointed out.

"Ugh..." Koushiro awkwardly trailed off, "Can you do it? I just don't think it's appropriate for me to undress her..."

"Geez Koushiro-han," Tentomon sighed at his partner's shyness. With Koushiro's back turned, he began to change her. Suddenly, a bright light emerged from Koushiro's pocket. He quickly fumbled through his pockets and fished out his digivice. The light from the digivice shot to the girl and on her chest, a tattoo like pictograph appeared.

Koushiro quickly ran to the girl and with wide eyes, he examined the picture-like character that appeared on the chest of the girl. He walked back to his computer and opened Gennai's dictionary. Ever since the digidestined defeated MaloMyotismon, he had not used his digi-script dictionary, nor had he received any message from Gennai.

He looked back and forth from the dictionary to the girl's marking. "Thir?" He exchanged confused looks with Tentomon.

Amidst their confusion, the Gennai icon suddenly appeared in Koushiro's laptop. Surprised, the boy hesitantly clicked on it and the mini version of the younger Gennai blasted out a message: "Koushiro! Something very bad is happening to the Digiworld that might endanger the human world! The digigate is now closed so that no one can get in. Go. Go to the place with no snow with the mysterious girl! Hurry!" The message then self-destructed, leaving Koushiro's mouth agape.  
"By the girl, he means.."

"Her, right?" Tentomon finished his sentence. Before Koushiro could reply, his phone rang.

Still a little shocked, Koushiro picked up his phone. "Hey Taichi."

**Mutou Street; Odaiba, Japan**

"Sora... Sora! SORA!" Biyomon shouted, exasperated as she tried to catch up to her partner, "Wait, I said!"

"I can't believe it!" Sora angrily balled her hands into fists as she stopped her rampage on the snow covered street. "Not even three months we break up, Yamato's got himself a new girlfriend." Her anger then seemed to mellow under Biyomo's worried look. "It's like our relationship meant nothing to him." She took in a deep breath to control the tears that threatened to fall.

"Sora, let's go home... You need to rest. You know, T.V. isn't right about everything."

"But it seemed true enough to me," Sora muttered. "He definitely kissed Davis's sister."

"Sor-" Biyomon's attempt to comfort Sora was halted with a large screech.

"Kuwagamon!" Both exclaimed at the same time.

"I know the gate is known by more people, but most digimon still aren't allowed to come to human world, and this digimon doesn't seem to have a partner!" Biyomon said as she stared hard at it.

Kuwagamon grinded his two teeth as he charged right at Sora.

"Careful, Sora!" Biyomon shouted. Sora's digivice suddenly let out a bright light.

"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!"

Birdramon took off immediately into the sky with Sora on one of her big claws. Kuwagamon came at the pair again with its giant scissors threateningly pointed at them.

"We can't kill it!" Sora shouted. However, Kuwagamon's swift and aggressive attacks cornered Birdramon. A little more and the big bird will crash into civilian apartments. Gritting her teeth, Birdramon couldn't help but go against her partner.

"Meteor Wing"  
Her feathers flew from her body in lightning speech and turned into fire bullets that slammed into Kuwagamon. He let out a painful screech and began to die.

Sora watched in horror as her partner destroyed another digimon. "No!" She screamed, but stooped abruptly when she realized that Kuwagamon didn't turn into data, but instead turned into dark particles. "Control spire?!"

Beep. Beep. Hands shaking, Sora took out her phone. It was from Taichi. "Head to Oozaki Park ASAP. It's an emergency!"

"Let's head over now, Birdramon!" With that, the large orange bird digimon flew towards the park.

**Izumi Household; Odaiba, Japan**

"So yeah. That's what Gennai told me," Koushiro said into his phone hastily. "Can you text everyone to tell them to head to Oozaki Park? I'm asuming the place with no snow is there."

The other side of the line was silent for a few seconds before Taichi spoke up, "Leave it to me. I'll see you there."

As soon as he hung up, Tentomon's voice piped up, "Look Koushiro-han! The girl's awake!"

The girl, now dressed in a men's dress shirt, slowly sat up from her position on Koushiro's bed. Her purple eyes shone with something that Koushiro identified as "somewhat holy".

The room was silent for what seemed like eons to Koushiro as he stared at the girl and she at him. He finally decided to break the ice by asking, "So who are you?" The girl tilted her head, but did not take her gaze off him. Koushiro swallowed and tried again, "Ugh.. My name is Koushiro. Koushiro Izumi. And this is my digimon partner, Tentomon." He pointed to himself, then to Tentomon, who gave a little, tense wave. Since the last battle, most people began to know the existence of digimon, so Koushiro naturally introduced his digimon partner. "Can you tell me who you are?" He finally turned his pointer finger to the girl.

"Kou.. Koushiro?" the girl's voice rang softly.

"Yeah. I'm Koushiro. And you are?"

"Koushiro," The girl repeated with a smile as she stood up and headed to the window.

"Ugh..." Koushiro looked helplessly at Tentomon, who shrugged.

"Yuki. It's covered with Yuki, Koushiro." The girl pointed to the snow below.

"Yeah," He slowly came up to her by the window.

"Yuki. Yukina." The girl pointed to herself, then to the boy. "Koushiro" Then to the digimon, "Tentomon".

Koushiro scratched his head. He finally got the name. "So Yukina, why were you at the park unconscious?"

The girl tilted her head, then proceeded to shake her head. "I don't know...It's just... The three worlds... They'll collide, Koushiro. Help!" She grabbed onto his shirt desperately.

So much for having a smooth Anniversary, Koushiro mentally muttered as he looked at the girl called Yukina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, Lulu here! I'm back with another chapter! Thank you fanakatsuki for leaving the first review! I really appreciate it :D**

**Character Profile: (Tamers and DF)**

**Tamers**  
**Takato Matsuda- Age 15** **(3rd year Middle School**)  
**Ruki Makino- Age 15** **(3rd year MS)**  
**Jenrya(Jian) Lee- Age 15** **(3rd year MS)**  
**Ryo Akiyama- Age 17** **(2nd year High School)**  
**Juri Katou- Age 15** **(3rd year MS)**  
**Hirokazu(Kazu) Shiota- Age 15** **(3rd year MS)**  
**Kenta Kitagawa- Age 15** **(3rd year MS)**  
**Shiuchon Li- Age 12** **(6th year Elementary School)**  
**Ai/ Makoto Yokoyama- Age 11** **(5th year ES)**

**DF**  
**Takuya Kanbara- Age 16** **(1st year HS)**  
**Kouji Minamoto- Age 16** **(1st year HS)**  
**Kouichi Kimura- Age 16** **(1st year HS)**  
**Izumi Orimoto- Age 16** **(1st year HS)**  
**Junpei Shibayama- Age 17** **(2nd year HS)**  
**Tomoki Himi- Age 14** **(2nd year MS)**

**Pairings: TakatoxJuri. The rest are not decided yet. If you have a specific pairing you want, please leave a review! I can't guarantee anything, but I'll consider every opinion :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!**

**Oozaki Park; Odaiba, Japan**

"It's been a long time since anyone of us digivolved," Gatomon commented as she de-digivolved from her armor form, Nefertimon.

Hopping off of her digimon with her brother, Hikari nodded in agreement. "We're actually the first ones here," she said after scanning the area around them.

Eyes looking at something far away, Taichi was uncharacteristically silent. Agumon stared at his partner in worry, but didn't say anything. Ever since Yamato and Sora broke up, Taichi had been trying hard to keep the mood among the digidestined lighthearted. Their breakup, however, seemed to act as a catalyst for the original eight to drift apart. Jou became more immersed in his studies, as he had to take the college entrance exams in late February next year, Mimi still lived in the U.S., and was here at the anniversary only because she was on summer vacation, and Koushiro stopped communicating with others because everyone was busy.

Surprisingly, the younger generation, or Daisuke's gang, seemed to fare pretty well. All but Iori went to Odaiba Middle School and saw each other daily in the Digimon Club that Miyako started.

"Taichi!" A voice suddenly broke Agumon out of his thoughts. Koushiro called out to the former goggle head again as he climbed out of the snow to the park. Behind him, Tentomon hovered next to a black haired, purple eyed girl.

"Hey Koushiro!" Taichi greeted, followed by Hikari and their digimon partners. "So SHE is the girl you mentioned?"

"Yeah," the said boy nodded, "She's the one."

"Koushiro..." Yukina mumbled as she grabbed onto Koushiro's sleeves.

Hikari giggled at the sight, "I see she really likes you, Koushiro."

"Ah... Well I guess I was the one whom she saw first..."

Taichi looked concerned, "Why on earth would Gennai want us to bring her here?"

Yukina blinked at Koushiro as Hikari excitedly talked to her about the digidestined. "I have no idea..." Koushiro sighed.

**Makino Household; Shinjuku, Japan**

"I can't believe its been 5 years since we parted with our partners," declared Hirokazu. "As we approach the end of middle school, I would like to suggest we now toast for our future, for our reunion with our partners. Come on, toast! TOAST!" Now without his signature cap, Kazu had decided to cut his hair shorter. While his new height allowed him to tower over other boys his age, his silly but lovable personality remained the same.

"Energetic as always huh," laughed Ryo, the digi-King who now is in high school.

"And your comments are useless as always," retorted Ruki, the owner of the home that the Tamers were in. Her beautiful ginger hair was still in its signature bun, and her lilac eyes were still full of vigor. "Did high school destroy all your brain cells?" Ryo scratched his head as the rest of the group laughed.

"You guys just love the bicker," commented Takato who held sat on the opposite side of Ruki. He held the hand of his girlfriend, Juri, whose hair now grew to her shoulders but smiled just as much as 5 years ago.

"Unlike someone who has a girlfriend, we're all single here!" reminded Kenta whose eyes twitched, "You can't expect all of us to be lovey-dovey like you guys," he complained. Takato, being his goggle-headed self, blushed furiously, while his girlfriend simply laughed good-naturedly. The shy boy was still a little timid, but now has the courage to do what he believed to be right. His confidence did attract a sizable amount of fangirls, though no where comparable to that of Ryo's, but Takato stayed true to his feelings and finally, 1 month ago, decided to ask Juri out.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Look at this map! Me, Ai, and Mako drew all of it! Aren't we the coolest?" Shiuchon, who now was 12 and in her last year of elementary, did not seem anywhere close to losing her childishness at all. "I knew I can be a big sister to them!" She proceeded to perform her victory laugh, "Mwahahaha!"

Jenrya, her brother, facepalmed, exasperated. The boy took up basketball at the start of middle school, so like Kazu, grew significantly taller. His caring attitude towards his little sister, though, never seemed to change.

As Ai and Makoto charged into the Makino living room, they excitedly jumped at Shiuchon to show her what they put into the time capsule that they intended to bury.

"Ryo, give me the T.V. remote NOW," Ruki scowled at the increase of noise in her house. Mrs. Makino had arranged for them to meet at her house for the 5th Anniversary of the Tamers saying farewell to their digimon, so she and Grandma Makino decided to go shopping for the day.

"Sure, sure, my Queen," replied Ryo, disregarding the malice in Ruki's words with a large grin, "Here you go, your majesty."

Ruki rolled her eyes, but the redness that appeared on her cheeks hinted at her true feelings. "Are there any good channels now?" She said as she surfed through the tens and hundreds of channels.

"Oh my gosh!" Kenta suddenly yelled. He grabbed at the remote from Ruki's hands and turned on the volume, "Is this D-reaper?"

Behind the reporter who diligently recounted the story of Shinjuku electronics sales rising, a magenta, gooey creature hovered. The tamers all stared wide eyed at the T.V. screen. There was no mistake. It was the D-Reaper.

"What should we d-" Kazu started, but before he could finish his sentence, his D-Arc let out a blinding light. "Woah!"

**Yoshida Ramen; Shibuya, Japan**

"5 years. It's been exactly 5 whole years since our digimon trip," Junpei reminisced, "Time sure flies by." The now 17 year old was in his second year of high school. His weight, however, did not change as much as his age, since he was till on the chubby side. He also looked a great deal more mature with his school uniform on.

Similarly in her uniform, Izumi agreed, "I still can't help but remember all the times our friends and us spent in the digiworld." Izumi had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her bright green eyes suited her flowing blonde hair perfectly. She abandoned her purple hat for a delicate flower shaped hairpin.

"Takuya's late..."sighed Tomoki, who was now 14, as he sat impatiently on his side of the table. "Can you call him, Kouji?"

"He'll be here soon," replied the blue haired boy next to him. Kouji's bandana still sat neatly on his head, but he decided the change its color to a darker shade of blue.  
"It's his brother's birthday," Kouichi gently reminded. The twins were closer than ever, ever since they came home from the digiworld. They never told how they met to their curious mother, but instead made up a story of having met in the neighborhood grocery market. The elder twin still sported short hair, but currently wore no shade of green and instead wore a plain Shibuya High School uniform.

As if hearing Tomoki's complaints, the store bells rang and a red figure dashed in. "Sorry guys, I had to eat cake with my brother!" the goggle head explained as he hurriedly took a seat next to Izumi. Takuya was, like rest of the boys in the gang, a great deal taller. Like Kouji, he decided to keep his headgear, the goggles on. Though sometimes teased as "goggle-head", the boy didn't mind, as these goggles were what he considered to be the last remnants of the digiworld.

"Egg Ramen coming up!" yelled the store owner.

"Yes!" Izumi replied as she gracefully stood up to get her order.

"Woah! This looks amazing!" Takuya said as he eyed Izumi's bowl hungrily.

"Didn't you just have cake?" asked Tomoki.

"Well... A little more food can never be THAT bad." A heavily exaggerated sigh came out of Kouji. "Hey! Don't sigh!"

Kouichi watched the other four talk as he absentmindedly watched the store's T.V. His mind, however, was forced to function immediately when the words BREAKING NEWS popped up. Noticing his twin spacing out, Kouji followed his gaze.

"We have breaking news for you!" The reporter said on the T.V. screen. "Monsters are seen throughout Shibuya at different locations. Many are attacking human establishments and are causing multiple injuries, and perhaps deaths. "The screen flashed to pictures of the "monsters".

"These are digimon!" yelled Takuya in surprise. Like all other people in the store, the 6 digidestined stared in horror at the screen.

"What's going on?" asked a desperately confused Junpei.

The answer to his question was a bright light zooming out of his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews: fanakatsuki, sonofthetrigod, Guest, and Lightus of the Light! I really appreciate it :D  
**

**As I said before, I can't guarantee anything for the pairings, but I'll consider all options :)**

**I am using Japanese names because I like the sound of them better. If you have any trouble, I can come up with a names chart for Japanese and English names next time. Just tell me if you would like that ;)**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta that has free time to edit this story. If you're interested, feel free to PM me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. **

**Oozaki Park; Odaiba, Japan**

"You're late!" Mimi pouted at the sight of Yamato and Takeru, whose digimon partners followed closely behind. Both brothers looked sheepishly at the digidestined who already arrived.

"Sorry," Yamato rubbed his neck as he explained his tardiness, "Dad wanted me to cook him dinner, and you guys all know how he sucks at cooking."

All the digidestined were gathered at Oozaki park except for a certain redhead girl and goggle head. All changed in some shape of form from their younger selves. Taichi's spiky hair was a tad bit shorter, but he looked every bit like the golden boy when he flashes a smile. He wore a slightly long dark blue coat with black jeans to fend off the cold. The redhead next to him, Koushiro, retained his hairstyle from 3 years ago, but now had on a green coat complete with grey pants. Yamato, who walked towards the two, cut his rock band hair, and now looked smart wearing a dark grey peacoat. Agumon and Tentomon greeted Gabumon enthusiastically as he arrived with his partner.

A small distance away, Mimi stood in her fashion diva glory with natural brown locks tied in a ponytail similar to the hairstyle she had when she first entered Digiworld. Her pink wool parka was adorned with a fluffy, warm-looking hood. To her side, Jou spoke animatedly with her about being careful when swimming. Jou was still good old Jou. He cut his hair 3 years ago upon entering high school, and has kept it short ever since. His choice of clothing, a puffy blue coat, seemed to announce to the whole world his fear of frostbites. His digimon, Gomamon slid gleefully on the ice that formed on the park lake, and chased poor Palmon from one side to the other while Gatomon watched on the side.

A little distance away from the center of the park, Yukina stood among the newer generation of digidestined. Iori, who grew taller than Hikari from the kendo training he did, was attempting to get Yukina, who looked a little uneasy, to talk more in his straightforward speaking manner.

Miyako, who blushed under Ken's friendly gaze, stood next to Iori. Her growth spurt continued through middle school, so she still stood at least 5 cm taller than Hikari. Miyako learned many fashion tips from her senpai in America. Her hair now lay on her left shoulder in a side braid and she wore a purple cocoon coat, but the a hint of the Miyako from 3 years ago could still be seen from her old glasses that stayed on the bridge of her nose. Ken, who now tied his slightly long blue hair back, wore a black coat with an oversized scarf to keep himself warm. Ken's partner, Wormmon, jumped to reach Hawkmon and Patamon as the flying digimon teased him to catch them.

Off to the side, a brown haired beauty spoke gently to a blond boy. The girl, Hikari, chose a long magenta coat, and had frilly gloves on her delicate hands. The boy, Takeru, smiled at what she said and returned with a joke of his own. He had grown almost as tall as his brother after joining Basketball Club at his middle school. His deep blue eyes drove girls at his basketball games crazy, and thus he earned himself quite a name as a basketball player and as a popular jock.

"Daisuke coming in! Make way! Make way!" a loud voice rang out in the park as a snow covered shape jumped into the clearing. Shaking the white snowflakes off, Daisuke made the victory sign.

"You loudness really never change," Miyako shook her head good-naturedly, as the others laughed at Daisuke's antics. The newcomer had on a zombie patterned jacket and on his head, lay Taichi's treasured goggles.

"Wait for me, Daisuke!" Veemon heaved as he entered the park a few seconds after his partner.

"Looks like I won the race, Veemon! Yeah!" shouted Daisuke happily while pointing a thumb at himself. Veemon sighed, but soon laughed along with his partner.

"Sora's late," commented Taichi, who repeatedly tapped the ground with his left foot in worry. "I'll go look for her. She might be lost in all this snow."

"There's no need for that," Koushiro pointed up to the grey sky, "She's coming."

The bright orange form of Birdramon gently flew down to the digidestined. A girl with orange hair to her shoulders looked down to her friends in distress. She sported a blue patterned winter hat and a slim beige coat completed with a pair of brown leather boots. Jumping down from her de-digivolving partner, she was greeted by her friends.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Taichi asked in a concerned tone, "You took a pretty long time to get here."

"Everyone!" Sora rushed to speak before anyone else could question her lateness, "Biyomon and I just battled a control spire digimon!"

Gasps and whispers broke out among the digidestined before Taichi spoke up again "Calm down, guys. I know this is really unexpected news, but doesn't it seem weird that it happened just as Gennai sent us here?"

"That's true," agreed Koushiro, "He said that something so bad happened to the digiworld that he had to close the gate."

"Could it be that another Digimon Emperor has appeared?" asked Ken worriedly.

"That could definitely be the case," nodded Yamato gravely.

"Then we'll just have to defeat it," Takeru muttered darkly, fists balled up by his side.

"Wait, but if the digimon was made of control spires, how did Biyomon digivolve?"

The digidestined fell silent, unable to answer the question.

Meanwhile, Yukina looked in confusion at how quickly the mood among the digidestined changed from being merry to serious. Her puzzled gaze brought Koushiro's attention back to her.

Remembering Gennai's order to bring her to the park, he asked, "Yukina, do you really not know why you're here?"

Tilting her head again, Yukina thought for a moment before jumping up in alarm and recited what she told Koushiro before, " The three worlds! They're going to collide! Something bad is coming... Unification..." she trailed off while grabbing at her head as if it hurt too much to talk more.

Suddenly, lights shot out of the digivices of all the digidestined and zoomed right into Yukina. The chosen children gasped at the sight of letters appearing on Yukina's neck, like a string of tattoos.

"It's like last time!" Koushiro took a deep breath.

"Last time?" Mimi asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Yeah! The word "Thir" appeared on her when my digivice gave off a light before. Wait, maybe we can now get the whole message!" He exclaimed as he rushed to take his computer out of his bag.

"Yukina, can you come here?" asked Miyako in a friendly manner. She took out a piece of paper and copied the letters on a confused Yukina and gave it to Koushiro. "How is it, Koushiro Senpai?"

"It's coming up!" Koushiro sped up his typing as all the digidestined gathered around him.

"Digivices tattooing people, huh? That's pretty messed up," snorted Daisuke.

"Shut up, Daisuke! This is no time for joking!" reprimanded Miyako, who got a silly face from the said boy in response.

"All the joking aside, I think I deciphered the meaning!" Koushiro said carefully. "Three different worlds of different dimensions. They will collide to defeat the new evil who seeks to-? That's all there is."

"There are 12 of us and there are exactly 12 letters on Yukina," commented Sora with a frown.

"So this means that more digivices are needed to uncover the entire message." Iori concluded.

"But who else has a digivice? Wallace? Michael? Oikawa's children? Or the other chosen children around the world? " Daisuke asked, puzzled.

As if resonating with the question, the clouds over Oozaki Park thickened in layers. A stream of light broke through the cloudy surface, followed by more rainbow colored lights.

"Aurora?" exclaimed Hikari in wonder.

"But this is scientifically impossible!" cried Jou whose hands pulled at his hair in disbelief.

"It's like the time we first entered Digiworld," said Taichi, who focused intensely on the Aurora. "And like the time we had to cross over the closed gate to defeat MaloMyotismon!"

"All you need is to believe!" Daisuke smirked victoriously.

Upon his words, the lights shone brighter, almost blinding the digidestined. The earth began to shake at a tremendous pace, making the chosen children and digimon cling to each other for support.

Yukina clutched Koushiro's shirt after Tentomon brought her too him. Jou, Yamato, and Daisuke held onto a tree, and the rest stayed as close as they could to the ground.

"Hikari!" Taichi shouted at his sister when he saw a shaking tree about to fall on her.

"Careful, Hikari!" Takeru shouted as he sprinted towards her and shielded her from the loud "thump" that made a large dent on the ground. The two lay gasping on the ground as it continued to shake violently.

"Be careful, everyone!" Shouted Taichi as he clutched tightly onto whatever he could to stop the shaking.

**Makino Household; Shinjuku, Japan**

When the light disappeared, Takato was the first to speak up, "What was that?"

"Was it from our D Powers?" questioned Juri.

"No idea," shrugged Kenta, who tried to stand up, but was immediately smashed onto the ground.

"The ground is shaking!" Jenrya warned as he hugged the three children, Shiuchon, Ai, and Makoto to keep them safe.

"It's an earthquake!" shouted Kazu on the top of his lungs. The furniture shook frighteningly as the tamers desperately tried to stay safe.

"Ruki!" Ryo yelled when he saw the girl accidentally let go of the table that she held on to.

"Ruki!" shouted Jenrya at the same time when he saw her lilac orbs widen in fear.

Both Ryo and Jenrya reached out for her.

**Yoshida Ramen; Shibuya, Japan**

"Wow!" Junpei commented after he recovered from shock upon seeing his phone turn back into a digivice. He quickly apologized to the other customers in the shop who looked at their group strangely.

"What the heck?" asked Takuya in bewilderment. Tomoki shook his digivice, while Izumi tried clicking on buttons.

"Do you want to begin?" asked a voice that shot out from Kouji's phone.

"Ophanimon!" The digidestined exclaimed in unison as one by one, they all received the same message.

I missed it last time, so I can't miss it now, thought Kouichi with determination. "The digimon outside definitely has something to do with this. Yes, I want to begin!" He declared before the gang could say anything.

"Wait! We should at least check if it's safe!" said Junpei in worry.

"No need for that!" Takuya smiled. "Digiworld needs our help! I say yes too!"

"That's right! Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, wait for us!" agreed Izumi as she too, pressed the yes button.

"I'll show you how much I grew!" Tomoki said confidently as he pressed the affirmative response.

"It's weird how we got this message on our digivices though," commented Kouji, "It's as if we have no choice. But what matters now is," he clicked on "yes".

"You guys!" Junpei sighed exasperated, but soon perked up with an upward tug on his lips, "Guess it's a "yes" for me too!"

As soon as he made his mind up, the ground beneath them gave off an intense shake.

"Are you kidding me?!" Junpei asked as he, and all other customers in the store dove under the tables.

"It's an earthquake!" shouted Izumi above the cries and screams.

"Shit!" Takuya concluded how the gang was feeling.

**Oozaki Park; Odaiba, Japan**

"It's finally stopping," Yamato sighed in relief as he let go of Mimi, who he took into his arms during the crisis. The said girl glanced at Sora briefly before turning her slightly red cheeks away.

"So did anything happen?" Agumon asked the question all wanted to know.

"Nothing seems different," Koushiro commented with a frown.

"Something changed," a soft voice sounded behind Koushiro.

"Yukina?"

"The three worlds," she started with a faraway look in her purple eyes, "they're now connected. The evil is coming" she hugged herself tight as if she only felt the cold now.

**?; Dark Ocean, World of Darkness**

"The worlds are finally interconnected," laughed a shrill female voice.

"Master will be pleased," a satisfied baritone sounded beside the first voice.

"That old piece of data dump couldn't do anything even if he closed the gate," the female pointed out. "Master really got him this time."

"Well, Ms. D-Reaper. You have lots to thank Master for, don't you. He even gave you a voice and shape."

"You too, Jester. You better thank him too," the woman smirked, "That's why we need to help him with enslaving the good and placing the evil of this world into the ultimate pedestal."

"I thought you took no sides, since you are just data."

"Excuse me, I was a Virus. Not just any type of data. How about you? You didn't even stand a chance against the Child of Hope."

The male gritted his teeth, "Must you always bring this up."

A newcomer interrupted the fight before it could erupt. "You two. The Master says it's time"

"Roger that."

"Understood," two different responses answered him.

"Be at your post soon, or the Master will not be happy," the newcomer admonished before letting his 10 demonic wings carry him to another realm.

"So stingy about time," the jester sighed.

"Time to have fun," the woman cackled before setting free two blue wings that tore out of her body. "Adieu."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews again! **

**Haha, I know everything seems to be mysterious and confusing now, but more will be revealed in the future!;)  
**

**Also, I put a English/Japanese name chart at the end of this chapter. So take a look if you want :D**

* * *

**Yoshida Ramen; Shibuya, Japan**

"It's finally stopping!" cried Junpei in relief.

"That was strange. I didn't hear anything about there being an earthquake today," frowned Kouji.

"And there was Ophanimon's message too. What exactly is going on?" Kouichi said as he shakily stood up from his hiding spot under the table.

"But she didn't give us any directions this time," Izumi pointed out, "Remember how last time we had to go to the train station?"

"Yeah! And nothing seems out of place besides the earthquake," agreed Tomoki with a nod of his head. As soon as he finished talking, a new message appeared on his digivice.

"Odaiba. Fuji TV Studios?" Takuya read out loud. "Guess there are directions after all. Does she want us to go there?"

"Then we should," Kouji nodded solemnly.

"It's 3pm," Izumi glanced quickly at her watch and informed the others, "It's a little late for us to get started now, so why don't we meet tomorrow at the Shibuya station at 8am and go to Odaiba then?"

"Good idea," priased Kouji.

"This way we'll have a lot of time to search for whoever we need to talk to," Kouichi agreed with a smile.

"Then it's decided!" declared Takuya, "We'll meet at the Shibuya station at 8am!"

**Makino Household; Shinjuku, Japan**

Ryo, Ruki, and Jenrya lay on the ground, gasping, as the earthquake in Shinjuku finally subsided. The two boys looked awkwardly at each other and the girl between them.

"Oh my gosh!" Kazu heaved a sigh of relief as he broke the silence, "The earthquake finally stopped!"

A gasp interrupted the lingering shock and fear that the tamers had. "Onii-chan! Look at my digivice!" yelled Shiuchon, who held onto Jenrya's hand tightly throughout the earthquake. Her pink digivice glowed white as a navigation screen popped up. The other tamers looked in surprise as the same circle shape shot out of their respective D-Powers.

"It seems to be pointing somewhere," observed Takato.

"Guess we'll be going wherever it points us," chuckled Ryo, who received a look of annoyance from Ruki.

"Wait, but we don't know if it's dangerous or not," protested Jenrya, who frowned at the sudden appearance of the compass like screen on his green digivice.

"We need to go," Ruki cut in while pushing herself up, "We might be able to see our digimon again." Everyone fell silent upon hearing Ruki mention their digimon partners.

"Ryo and Ruki are right!" Kenta finally stood up and agreed after a short period of silence. "If we want to see MarineAngemon and the others, we need to follow wherever the digivices lead us. Afterall, they are our only connection with the digimon."

"Let's go tomorrow then," Ryo pointed at the clock that fell off the wall due to the impact of the earthquake. "It's already 3pm, and we'll probably need time to explore."

"Roger, Your highness," teased Kazu, who playfully referred to Ryo's title as the past and present DigiKing.

Jenrya sighed, "Then let's meet at the Shinjuku Train Station. We should be able to go to anywhere we want from the trains."

"Ai, Makoto, and Shiuchon should probably stay home," Kenta glanced worriedly at the children. "As Jenrya said, this trip might be dangerous."

"No!" Shiuchon protested, "We're going! I want to see Lopmon again!"

"And we want to see Impmon!" yelled Makoto.

Ai nodded, "We need to tell him that we don't fight so much like before."

Shiuchon added with a triumphant raise of her head, "And we're at your age when you met your digimon, so we're OLD ENOUGH!"

"Okay okay." Kenta put his hands in front of him as he sweatdropped.

"Then it's decided!" smiled Takato. "Tomorrow we meet at 8am at the train station!"

**Ishida Household; Odaiba, Japan**

"I wonder what Yukina meant by the worlds are already connected," mused Takeru to his brother. The siblings were at Yamato's rather messy room, and both sat down to discuss what happened at Oozaki Park earlier today.

"She didn't know much herself," Yamato replied thoughtfully, "Jou even said that she might have amnesia. Though his advise to go to a hospital does sound good, we really can't afford them asking for her documents."

Patamon pipped up, "She seems to know about digimon, but it's really strange how she doesn't have a partner."

"Maybe she has one," Gabumon countered. "He or she might just be stuck in digiworld."

"Whatever her situation is, I just hope everything works out," Takeru said seriously, "And what was up with the control spire digimon that Sora saw?"

Upon the mention of his former girlfriend, Yamoto tensed and absentmindedly replied, "She might have seen wrong."

Takeru frowned at his brother. "Yamato, you've been like this ever since you guys broke up. Things can't carry on like this. It's not only affecting you. It's affecting us all."

"Why don't you guys just leave us alone then," Yamato retorted with barely hidden anger.

"Sorry," Takeru sighed, "I went overboard there. But honestly, I just hope you guys sort everything out so we can all go back to normal."

"It'll never be normal again," Yamato muttered darkly.

**Yagami Household; Odaiba, Japan**

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Hikari waved her hand in front of Taichi several times to break his out of his daze.

"Wow, Hikari! Don't scare your poor brother," said Taichi sheepishly.

"She's been calling you for a minute," commented Gatomon dryly.

"What's up, Hikari?"

"Are you guys okay? I mean you, Yamato, and Sora. I've always felt as if something was going on between you three..." she trailed off awkwardly.

"We're fine," Taichi gave her a little smile, "Sora just needs time to adjust to the you-know-what. And there's nothing going on between us. None at all." He gently poked his sister. "What about you, my dear sister. I saw a certain blond guy risk his life for you, princess."

"We're just friends," Hikari retorted indignantly with a tinge of red on her cheeks. "Stop changing the subject!"

"Does staring passionately at a person 3 times in a minute count as "liking" him?" teased Gatomon.

"I do not do that!"

"He certainly does that to you! 'Cause you're the Focus of his heart," Gatomon sang merrily.**

Before Hikari's face could get any redder, Agumon dashed into Taichi's room with his digivice. "Taichi! There's a digimon nearby!"

"Why didn't mine sound then?" questioned Hikari in confusion.

Taichi looked at her thoughtfully, but quickly turned his attention to Agumon. "Let's go!"

**Yugao Street; Hikarigaoka, Japan**

"Nefertimon, it's this way!" Taichi directed on the back of Hikari's digimon. Seeing a white dot on his digivice, he yelled, "Jou's here too!"

"Why would Jou be here?" Hikari wondered out loud.

"Whatever the reason is, it might have something to do with the digimon that appeared!"

As they neared the location of the digimon shown on the digivice, the Yagami siblings heard a loud battle cry and saw a blinding white light.

"Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"

Before both siblings could say anything, Nefertimon's movements came to a halt before she de-digivolved and the two humans and two digimon began to drop down from the sky.

"What's happening, Gatomon!?" yelled Hikari as she clung to her brother and digimon.

"I don't know! My powers seemed to be sucked out of me!"

"Agumon! We need to digivolve!" Taichi called out in panic as he held Hikari to his chest to brace them for the impact of the landing.

"Roger!" Agumon then proceeded to turn 90 degrees to face up. "Much better!"

"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!"

Greymon caught Gatomon, Hikari, and Taichi in his claws and gently set them down to the ground. Having witnessed their fall, a flustered Jou came running towards the Yagami siblings, asking if they were okay.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" yelled Ikkakumon as he attacked a bird shaped digimon.

"Parrotmon!" Taichi breathed out in surprise. "Why this digimon?"

"He's the one that we saw that battled with Greymon all those years ago!" Hikari covered her mouth in shock, "That was the start of us being chosen as digidestined!"

Parrotmon honed its claws and attacked Ikkakumon again from the sky.

"Greymon!" Taichi cried out to his partner as he balled his hands into fists, "Let's get him!"

Greymon nodded his huge mane and turned to the parrot digimon, "Mega Flame!"

Gatomon also jumped in as she attacked Parrotmon on top of Greymon.

"We shouldn't kill it!" Jou reminded Taichi with a frown as Hikari nodded in agreement.

"But if we let it do as it pleases, it'll harm innocent people. The gate's closed too, so we can't send him back with the D3," He looked conflicted before he decided, "It might be made out of control spires, like the digimon Sora battled."

The chosen children weren't given more time to think when Parrotmon turned its attention to the them and charged at them in full speed from the sky.

"Taichi!"

"Hikari!"

"Jou!"

The three digimon yelled before letting off their attacks.

"Mega Flame!" Greymon roared.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" followed Ikkakumon closely behind.

Not to be outdone, Gatomon leapt off of Greymon's head and yelled, "Neko Punch!"

Three attacks blasted onto Parrotmon, who met the impact head on. With a screech, the bird digimon dissolved into dark particles.

"You were right, Taichi!" exclaimed a disbelieving Jou, "It's a 100% made of control spires!"

"This is bad," Taichi said with a serious face, "There might be a new Digimon Emperor or a dark being who can control these towers."

"Is darkness coming again?" Hikari looked a little pale.

"Don't worry, Hikari!" comforted Gatomon, who jumped off the de-digivolving Greymon. "You're light after all."

"Yeah!" Jou agreed with a smile, "We've been through so much with everyone. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"By the way, why were you here, Jou?" asked Taichi questioningly.

"Well," Jou rubbed his head sheepishly, "My brother and sister-in-law live here in Hikarigaoka, so I just visited to drop off some medical supplies."

"We were so surprised to see Parrotmon after we left their apartment!" chirped Gomamon, who also de-digivolved.

"Well, better tell others about this!" Taichi took out his phone and typed a quick message to send out as a group text.

Unbeknownst to the chosen children and digimon, a dark, clown-like figure stood in the shadows, watching their every move.

"Looks like the D3 really isn't working," he chuckled.

* * *

**** Takeru's character song "Focus"**

**Here is the English/Japanese character name chart:**

**Taichi Yagami- Tai  
**

**Hikari Yagami- Kari  
**

******Mimi Tachikwa- Mimi  
**

**Sora Takenouchi- Sora**

**Yamato Ishida- Matt**

**Takeru Takaishi- T.K.**

**Koushiro Izumi- Izzy**

**Jou Kido- Joe**

**Daisuke Motomiya- Davis **

**Miyako Inoue- Yolie**

**Iori Hida - Cody**

**Ken Ichijouji- Ken**

**Takato Matsuki- Takato**

**Ruki Makino- Rika**

**Jenrya Li- Henry**

**Kenta Kitagawa- Kenta**

**Hirokazu Shiota- Kazu**

**Juri Katou- Jeri **

**Shiuchon Li- Suzie**

**Ai/Makoto- Ai/Mako**

**Takuya Kanbara- Takuya **

**Izumi Orimoto- Zoe**

**Kouji Minamoto- Koji**

**Kouichi Kimura- Koichi**

**Junpei Shibaya- JP**

**Tomoki Himi- Tommy**


End file.
